History Doesn't Have to Repeat Itself
by IMSLES
Summary: Sequel to XMas traditions and Like Father, Like Son, Gibbs and his sons are faced with dealing with a the loss of a wife and mother. Gibbs wants to make sure to keep their relationships from falling apart like his relationship with his father had with after his mother died.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

HISTORY DOESN'T HAVE TO REPEAT ITSELF

A/N: This is part of my Zibbs AU. I originally had wanted to add a little someone into their family, but with the recent news of Cote's departure from the show, my story took a different route. I hope that despite the character death at the beginning the story is still one that you can enjoy.

Ch. 1

Micah Izaak Gibbs came into the world at the same time his mother, Ziva left it. The joy mixed with the pain was a moment that rocked the life of his father, Leroy Jethro.

No stranger to the pain of loss, his father held him as his eyes filled with tears and he lovingly caressed his wife's face. He felt frozen in time unsure how to move forward. How would he survive without her, let alone take care of their infant son and his four and a half year old brother, Jakob?

He felt a strong hand on his back and turn his now tear streaked face to see his long time friend standing there, his own grief apparent on his face.

Knowing his friend was wont to hide in his despair, Dr. Mallard, better known as Ducky, told him, "You are not alone this time."

Gibbs wanted to argue, but knew his wife was loved by all those he considered his family. True when he'd lost his first wife there were others that shared his loss, but he'd been too filled with guilt and anger to accept their support.

This time there was no one he could blame. Nothing anyone could've done to prevent the tragedy that he now faced.

It had been Ziva's desire to have another child. Kate and Tony's newest addition had left her feeling the need to have her own baby. Jakob was a wonderful son and would make a great big brother, she insisted.

Not on to deny her and secretly thrilled at the prospect of another child, even as he moved on in years, he agreed.

The pregnancy had been uneventful, until the end. Her headaches had increased in number and duration during the final month, but she refused to mention them until it was too late. By the time they realized the risk of labor and childbirth she was in the midst of delivery.

A c-section was called for, but the damage had been done. The clot that had resided within her brain ruptured the blood vessel and no medical intervention could bring her back.

A nurse came and gently took his new son from his arms to give him time to say good-bye to his wife, though the sentiment was more for his benefit than hers.

The next few days were a blur of arrangements and condolences. Bringing Micah home and trying to explain to Jake what had happened and how his mother was not coming home to them. She had been a big part of Jakob's world, as she adored him like no one else could.

Gibbs had no idea how he'd continue to raise his boys without her by his side. He'd been older when he'd lost his mother and his father had been younger, but still he glimpsed what his father must've faced.

A new appreciation for him grew as the days passed. Jack had come for the funeral and stayed to help him sort things out. There were too many decisions to be made.

He moved through his days on autopilot, taking care of the needs of his children and neglecting most of his own. Abby came to give him time to regroup, and the rest of the team lent hands when they could.

He didn't relish returning to work and seeing the empty desk by his side. She had filled a void when she first arrived and a bigger one when she became his bride.

Now a larger hole was left with her passing. Sure, eventually another agent could fill her seat, but the void in his heart would take a lifetime to heal.

Gibbs was back at work, the team down a member with no plans to fill the spot any time soon. They were still healing and did what they did best putting all their effort into solving cases and saving any remorse for down time.

Life was moving ahead and Gibbs found that having his children dependent on him was the only thing keeping hem from wallowing in despair- them and the rest of the family who rarely let an evening pass when at least one member made his or her way to his home.

Jakob asked questions, but seemed to accept that his mother was in Heaven and looking down over him. He had moments when he had quiet talks when he shared his day's events with her.

Micah, of course, had only his own basic needs that had to be met and was content to be held by anyone willing to snuggle up with him.

Fall was approaching and Jakob was getting ready to start at school. Gibbs worried that his son would be alienated not having a mother to talk about with his classmates, but hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be an issue.

He couldn't help but recall Kelly's first day of kindergarten and the stories she had to tell when she got home. He was certain school had changed since then, so was curious what his son would have to share.

He got the morning off to take Jake to school himself and help ease him into his new environment. The teacher welcomed all the parents for the first day so that they could see how things were set up in the classroom. He immediately found the teacher likeable and shared with her in confidence the recent loss that had affected his family. She was understanding and empathetic and promised that she would watch for any signs that her students showed that were concerning and would contact him immediately if necessary.

Jakob quickly found some friends to hang with and Gibbs ruffled his hair when he said good-bye. He wasn't surprised by the hug that his son gave, so he smiled down at him and winked promising to see him at the end of the school day.

Kate had volunteered to watch Micah, even though she had her own son, who had only recently celebrated his first birthday and was beginning to run circles around her home. She said she found peace holding the little one who was happy with the closeness. It wouldn't be too much longer before Micah was mobile himself already trying his best to follow his brother around their home (though not making any progress).

Gibbs was relieved at 1400 when he hadn't received a phone call and left to retrieve his son from school. He waited with other parents outside the school doors pleasantly surprised that there were at least a few other dads present. He spoke with a few parents as they waited for the teacher to lead the children out of the school.

All the parents smiled seeing the orderly lines the children kept as they exited the doors, before the teacher saw each one meet up with a parent holding back a few whose parents had yet to arrive.

Jakob jumped into his father's waiting arms already trying to fill him in on all he'd done during the day. Gibbs nodded and replied excitedly enjoying his son's exuberance for school.

"I can't wait to go back tomorrow," Jake shared.

"I'm glad you had a good first day," Gibbs hugged his little boy and carried him to the car wondering how many more days he'd have left before Jake found himself too big to be carried.

"Are we going to work Daddy?" he asked.

"Not today. I'm going to take you to Auntie Kate's house so I can pick you and Mickey up when I'm done with work," Gibbs explained.

Jakob nodded. He loved his aunt and had missed his baby brother. He'd get to see his cousins, Angela and Little T, too so he didn't complain.

"We'll talk more about school after dinner," Gibbs told him knowing he'd have more to share later.

"Okay," Jake agreed.

When they drove up the driveway to Kate and Tony's house the front door opened and Kate came out to greet them.

"Both boys are asleep, so I was hoping to keep the noise to a minimum inside," she smiled.

Gibbs nodded unbuckling the seatbelt for Jake. "I'll just pop my head in to check on Mickey," he told her.

Kate was touched by the pure love she saw in her former boss's eyes. Yes, despite the pain of loss he had to endure, he never regretted the love that he shared and the children they created.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

HISTORY DOESN'T HAVE TO REPEAT ITSELF

Ch. 2

Three Years Later…

Jakob Gibbs sat solemnly outside the principal's office. He was not looking forward to the disappointment that awaited him. Not only did he already have to deal with Mrs. Ward's shock and disapproval of his actions, but Mr. Adkins was sure to express the same, not to mention what all his family, especially his father would have to say.

He couldn't help but feel he was justified in his actions. He doubted any of the adults would agree even if they could understand why he did it. That new boy, Rob Hoover had to be such a jerk.

All Jake had tried to do was be nice and make Rob feel welcome. And the new kid reciprocated with attitude and downright meanness. He knew now he should've quit before it got as bad as it did, but he thought all Rob needed was a friend. Hah! The only friends he'd end up with would be other troublemakers- not that Jake could point any fingers at the moment.

When Mr. Adkins' door opened Jack sat up straighter. Years of living with his father had taught him to be at attention when an adult was going to give you a dress down. Being a former Marine he was pretty good at voicing his displeasure though it was more often aimed at his team members than his sons.

Well Mikey was only three, so there wasn't much that his dad would yell at him other than "NO" when he tried to do something he shouldn't.

Jakob himself hadn't been the target more than a few times. This time it would be bad.

He'd gotten in trouble at school for fighting, no less. Dad hated when he'd loose his temper, but Rob had insulted his mom, or rather insulted Jake by saying his mother probably died to get away from him.

"Mr. Gibbs," the principal stepped aside holding his door open for Jake to enter ahead of him. Taking a deep breath he stood and walked past Mr. Adkins into the office.

He'd only been there once before when he had been in kindergarten and the teacher had taken the class on a tour of the school, which included meeting the head of their school. Jake remembered being a little awestruck being in his presence. Now his stomach was in knots because Mr. Adkins wasn't smiling this time.

He stood in front of the desk as straight as he could. He still struggled between tears and anger. Anger from what Rob had said and tears because the words had hurt and he knew he was in trouble, too.

He sense Mr. Adkins coming closer and saw from his peripheral vision as he moved to sit behind his desk. The man was quiet for a moment folding his hands on his desk as he sat in his chair watching the boy in front of him.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you in here Jakob. Your teachers always speak so highly of you."

Jakob wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all, but reflexively replied, "Yes, sir."

"We don't tolerate fighting, as you are well aware," Mr. Adkins gave a slight shake of his head. "I don't always ask this, but I really would like to know why."

Jakob wiped at a tear and swallowing around the lump in his throat answered, "He said something about my mom." At only eight years of age Jakob was quite a sight with his narrow frame trying to sit erect in the chair his blue eyes wet with tears and his dark wavy hair disheveled from his recent endeavor.

Mr. Adkins was well aware of the Gibbs family situation. Even though Mr. Gibbs' wife had passed away before Jakob had started school it was a sensitive issue that his father had wanted his teachers aware of fearing that seeing his classmates' mothers might cause Jakob to feel set aside from the others.

It had never been an issue because a few of the students had parents that were divorced or in one case lived with two fathers. He found most children were more tolerant and wondered why their newest edition had felt the need to mock Jakob.

"I see," he responded. "Still there's no excuse for starting a fist fight," he narrowed his eyes. It wasn't always easy to be the heavy with his kids, but he knew also that he had to maintain enough of an authority figure that the students would take him seriously.

"No, sir," Jake answered regaining some of his composure.

"I'm going to have to call your father and send you home," he began.

"Sir," Jakob interrupted getting a raised eyebrow in response. "I'm sorry, but you can't call my dad."

"Is he out of town?" Mr. Adkins was aware that as an NCIS agent it wasn't uncommon for him to be called out on a case and be unavailable, so he was surprised with Jakob's answer.

"No. You just can't call him."

Thinking the young boy was afraid of the trouble he'd gotten himself into and his father's possible reaction, though he never got the impression that Mr. Gibbs was one to be unreasonable with his son, more often he found him to be quite tolerant with his son. Then again, he'd never had to deal with any problems from him.

"It's policy Jakob," he started to explain only to be interrupted again.

"He can't be reached," Jakob tried to explain. "He's on a conference call all day."

Getting more of an understanding he asked, "Is there someone else I should call. One of your aunts or uncles?" He was aware that the close ties of Mr. Gibbs' coworkers made them more family than some of the blood relatives he saw in other families.

Not wanting anyone to know what he had done, but realizing someone had to come and retrieve him, he told him his Aunt Kate was watching him until his father was done with work.

Mr. Adkins nodded and called his secretary to bring his file so he could get the phone number.

The principal watched as Jakob visibly slunk in his char. It was always more difficult to be hard on the ones that knew they messed up and were already contrite.

Ms. Brooks entered handing the file across the desk opened to page of contacts.

"Thank you," Mr. Adkins smiled slightly nodding at the young woman.

"You're welcome," she smiled back sharing a brief smile with Jake. She didn't know him well, but had seen him around the school and considered him one of the good one who unfortunately found his way to where he sat now.

She left the room and closed the door as Mr. Adkins lifted the phone to call Kate. After a few rings she answered.

Seeing the caller ID Kate feared something had happened to her nephew. "Hello," she answered holding her breath as she kept on eye on her son and Micah who were busy playing with their cars.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes, that's me. Is Jakob alright?" she asked unable to wait for the reason for the call.

Mr. Adkins grinned at the concern he heard. "He's fine, but I'm afraid he was involved in an altercation here at school."

"Jakob?" she asked clearly surprised.

"I'm afraid so. We're going to need someone to pick him up and take him home," the principal explained.

Still stunned by the news Kate nodded. "Sure I'll be there or see if my husband can be there."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," he replied placing the phone back on its dock.

Focusing once again on the young boy in front of him he addressed, "You may go wait outside the office."

Jakob nodded silently sliding off his chair and walking slowly to the door. As he turned the knob he looked back at the principal who still sat watching him. "I'm sorry, sir," he said.

Mr. Adkins nodded, "I know Jake. It'll be okay."

Jake continued out the door closing it quietly behind him. He leaned back on the door sighing as he tried to keep himself from crying again.

He returned to the chair he had sat in earlier. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long. He really needed a hug and even if Aunt Kate wasn't as quick to hug as his Aunt Abby, hers were just as warm and comforting.

Kate decided she needed Tony to pick up Jake, if at all possible. She did have car seats for both boys but it would be difficult to bring them both into the school and get him. Mickey and Little T, as he was most often called, were two rambunctious boys and she thought Jakob would appreciate a calmer exit.

She hoped he wasn't busy, but called him on his cell phone anyway.

Tony saw the caller ID and smiled. It wasn't often that his wife called him at work. His day had been one filled with paper work, since the boss was in MTAC gathering intel on possible terrorist cells that might be linked to DC.

"Hello, Very Special Agent DiNozzo here," he smirked knowing she always rolled her eyes at him when he referred to himself that way when they were partners.

"Tony," her tone put him on alert. Obviously something was troubling her. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't set aside for awhile," he said tossing the current file on his desk and sitting forward in his seat. His movement caught Tim's attention who stopped his computer search to hear what was going on.

"Will you be able to go to the school and pick up Jakob?" she asked as she walked over to help her son with a DVD he was trying to put into the player while it was still in its case.

"Sure. Is he okay?" Tony asked wondering why he needed to get the youngster and hoping he wasn't sick. The thought of Jakob getting sick in his car made his own stomach flip.

"He's not sick Tony," Kate seemingly read his mind. "He got into a little trouble."

No stranger to trouble at school himself Tony had to shake his head that the boss's son had done something bad enough to be sent home. "Sure I'll get him. Don't worry. Should I let Gibbs know?" he asked really hoping he wouldn't have to disturb him in MTAC.

"You may want to give him a head's up when he's free, but it's not an emergency," she told him.

"Alright. I'll bring him by as soon as I can spring him," Tony hung up and regarded Tim's curious look. "Jake got into trouble at school and someone needs to pick him up."

"Really? What do you think he did?" Tim was just as baffled as the rest of them.

"Hope nothing to make the boss too mad at the little guy," Tony grimaced being on his fair share of Gibbs' wrath. Tim nodded in agreement recalling some of his own intense moments.

Tony slid back his chair and grabbed his keys. "If the boss comes down fill him in."

Tim rolled his eyes, 'Figures' he thought to himself secretly hoping he wouldn't need to be the bearer of bad news. Tony wiggled his fingers as the elevator doors closed. Tim shook his head and half smiled as he returned to his computer.

As Tony got within a block of the school he tried to put himself in his boss's shoes. Having a son of his own now, though granted his namesake was only three he tried to imagine how he'd feel. He was like an uncle to Jake, but since Ziva died the whole team felt more like surrogate parents to both boys.

Granted Gibbs was a great dad and had pulled himself together to be a top notch single parent. He was always grateful for any support his team had to offer.

Tony strolled down the hallway toward the office thankful his daughter had never been cause for a visit to the principal. He poked his head in and saw a dejected but otherwise unharmed Jakob sitting in a chair. He approached the secretary and introduced himself.

Jakob sensed his uncle before he heard his voice and looked up to see him glancing back at him as he spoke with Ms. Brooks.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Jakob's uncle. Heard he's had some trouble."

She nodded smiling softly, "You could say that. Let me notify his teacher to see if she has anything she wants him to take home for the duration."

"The duration?" Tony wasn't sure what that meant.

"Perhaps you should have a word with Mr. Adkins while I talk with Mrs. Ward," she led him to the office door, knocked and opened it announcing Tony's presence.

Mr. Adkins stood and extended his hand to the agent. "Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Same," Tony returned the hand shake still stunned by what the secretary had mentioned. "Wish it could be under better circumstances."

"True" the principal indicated Tony should take the seat recently vacated by Jakob.

"So what had Jakob been up to?"

"Seems he took offense at something another boy had to say and decided to respond physically," the principal informed Tony.

"He got into a fight?" Tony clarified not believing his little mild mannered nephew would raise a hand to anyone, let alone a fist.

"Afraid so. I'd like to let him with a warning, seeing as I doubt he's one to make a habit of trading fisticuffs. Unfortunately we have a zero tolerance policy that's set in place, so each infraction receives the same consequences."

Tony nodded understanding that in order to insure the worst offenses couldn't be cut any slack the minor ones had to face the same fate.

"So what are we looking at?" Tony asked dreading even more having to share the update with his boss and feeling sorrier for Jakob, too.

"First offense is a three day suspension. We can count today as one which being Friday will have him returning to school on Wednesday next week."

"I appreciate that on behalf of his dad," Tony stated not sure if Gibbs would be happy with any days suspended, but he wouldn't argue with the school about it either being a stickler for his kids to follow the rules, even if he tended to bend them himself. Tony wouldn't call him on the double standard though, because he was the same way with his own kids.

Mr. Adkins stood and escorted Tony from the office watching as Jake accepted the hug his uncle offered him. He was glad to see the support he had from his unusual extended family.

Ms. Brooks appeared holding Jake's backpack and an envelope addressed to Gibbs. "Here you go," she said handing Jake his bag. "This explains everything for Mr. Gibbs including the work Jakob will need to do to stay caught up," she told Tony handing him the envelope.

Tony took it like it was on fire, memories of his own notes to home coming to mind. Jakob looked a little pale himself.

"Thank you," Tony managed around his dry throat.

"Come on Squirt," he turned Jake toward the door and kept his hand on his back as they walked quietly down the hallway. Jakob didn't say anything as he climbed into the back of Tony's car and buckled his seat belt.

The ride to the DiNozzo house was a somber one. Tony made attempts to cheer Jake up, but it did little more than get a half smile from him.

"I'll try to smooth things over with your dad for you," Tony finally tried to ease Jakob's dread.

Jake looked up a flash of hope crossing his face until he realized it probably wouldn't do a lot of good.

Seeing the doubt Tony looked hurt, "What? You don't have any faith in your favorite uncle?"

Jake did smile then, as his uncles were in a constant battle over who was the favorite. Jake tried to let his worry go as he walked beside his uncle into the house.

Kate greeted them and knelt down to make sure Jakob wasn't hurt in anyway. She ran her hand over his hair as she stood up. "You don't look any worse for wear," she smiled.

"Not yet," he shrugged.

"Well, why don't you go put your things in the living room? It's lunch time so you can eat with me. Little T and Mickey are napping." Kate moved to let him pass then looked up to her husband to hear his report.

"Fight over something a boy said about Ziva. Suspended until Wednesday," he frowned.

"Gibbs won't like that, but I hope he's not too hard on him," she looked to Jake taking his lunch box from his bag to take to the kitchen.

"He's always fair," Tony smirked, knowing Gibbs' idea of fair and their own didn't always mesh.

"Look I got to get back. I'm gonna give Little T a kiss and get back before Gibbs notices I'm gone." He gave Kate a kiss and went up to his son's room and gave him a light kiss on his head careful not to wake him. He was not a happy camper if he didn't get his nap.

Kate watched Tony leave before joining Jakob in the kitchen. She watched him eat slowly chewing and looking like he might be having his last meal. Somehow he managed to finish everything.

He picked up all the wrappings and got up to throw them away. Kate's heart went out to him.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" Kate offered. "I'm sure Mikey and Little T will want to play with you once they get up."

Jake nodded and went into the living room to lie on the couch not feeling up to going up the stairs to Angela's room. He lied down facing the back of the couch and let his tears resume their fall. After thinking all day about what had happened he found he really missed his mom.

Kate cleaned up after her own lunch and went to sit quietly watching Jakob. She noticed his shoulders shaking slightly and went to sit beside him. She rubbed her hand lightly along his back. "It's okay Jakob. It's all going to be okay," she soothed, praying that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

HISTORY DOESN'T HAVE TO REPEAT ITSELF

Ch. 3

Tony poked his head out of the elevator looking for any sign of his boss in the squad room. Not seeing him he strode out stealthily in case he popped out from nowhere as he was prone to do. Tim looked up and gave a subtle shake of his head to let him know he hadn't seen their boss since he'd left.

Tony took a deep breath and began, "I thought for sure Gibbs would have caught me," he stopped seeing his boss making his way to the stairs. He quickly altered his conversation as he went to sit behind his desk, "And that McGee is why we have to get caught up on all this paper work." He looked up to smile as Gibbs turned in front of his desk.

Gibbs smirked, "That right DiNozzo? How much of that paperwork did you finish while out of the office?"

Tony glared at McGee who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Well, you see Boss," Tony began not really wanting to share where he had gone, but knowing he had no choice.

Gibbs sat at his desk and looked up raising his eyebrows in anticipation of what his senior field agent had to say. He wasn't prepared for what he offered.

Tony cleared his throat and handed the envelope to Gibbs. "I think this will explain everything."

He grimaced slightly as Gibbs cut open the envelope not taking his eyes off of Tony. Once he removed the letter he slid his glasses on and read it over, as Tony glanced back at Tim. They both saw Gibbs face show first signs of anger but something else they couldn't quite describe. Regret, perhaps.

Gibbs took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead with his hand before sliding it down his face. He grabbed his jacket and belongings knowing that he had to get to Jakob and take care of the matter.

"Don't be too hard on the little guy," Tony said. Seeing Gibbs incredulous look he added, "Not that you're too hard on him, but you know, considering…"

Gibbs rolled his head to loosen the tension in his neck. He patted Tony on the shoulder as he passed, "I got this."

Tony smiled knowing Gibbs was sure to do right by Jakob.

"So what happened?" Tim asked after Gibbs left.

"A new kid at school was teasing Jake about Ziva dying," Tony said sadly. "Poor kid felt he had to reach out and punch him."

"Still can't believe Jake started a fight, but I guess I can understand why," Tim glanced at the elevator their boss had left in. "Sure hope Gibbs does."

"Of course he will, McDoubtful," Tony turned his gaze to the same location, "He's got more experience in that regard than either of us."

"True," Tim returned to his paperwork, keeping thoughts of Jake on the outskirts of his mind.

Tony returned to his desk to catch up on what he'd been working on before his earlier departure.

Gibbs mind was on his son as he drove. He wondered if this was something that had been brewing for a while, or if it was just a one time thing. He hoped that if it had been going on his son would've reached out to him, or someone.

Gibbs had managed single parenting like he did most things in his life. As a Marine he had learned to care of business. Though caring for his young sons with a gentler touch than other aspects of his life, he had still managed to teach them about acceptable behaviors. They were genuinely good kids and he had his team, his family to thank.

Despite having the responsibility of his boys he'd managed to allot himself time to grieve the loss of his wife, something he'd denied himself after Shannon and Kelly. Ziva had been everything he needed and he had felt her death to his core. It was being a father that gave him strength to go on. The love and support of his father and extended family had helped him heal emotionally.

The past three years had its share of hard times. His first born had missed his mother dearly. He had cried every day for weeks and following that had occasional night terrors. Those nights he'd only calm when he was snuggled up next to his father. Gibbs didn't mind since the closeness gave him solace too.

Thankfully those had dwindled down after he started school. He made some good friends that expanded his interests and shared his free time on the weekends.

His friends' mothers were overly kind to him having a soft spot for the easy going lad. He was quick to smile and always polite. They never failed to praise him when Gibbs or another came to pick him up.

Gibbs had given Ziva all the credit for teaching Jakob his manners. Fortunately she had such a good job that the big brother was quick to pass along all he learned to his little brother with the grateful support of his father.

Micah was a strong willed youngster and Gibbs took full credit or blame as the case may be. It came in handy when he learned to walk and take care of his things, but the battle of wills when he had to do things he didn't want had led to many unhappy lessons learned that what dad wanted always superseded what Micah wanted with little room for compromise.

Now he wondered if he'd missed something. One thing was for certain he was going to have a good talk with his son about what had happened at school.

He pulled into the DiNozzo driveway both hands on the wheel as he stared at the front door. He gathered all his thoughts and made his way to the house. He knocked lightly before opening the door. Kate was in the living room supervising Angela doing her homework. She pointed toward the backroom where he could hear the boys talking.

He moved steadily in that direction listening to Jakob giving directions to the younger boys on how to play the game he'd set up for them. He saw his father and tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off. Instead he offered a quiet, "Hi Dad." That had gotten Micah moving and running to greet his father.

Gibbs smiled and scooped him up into a big hug. He snuggled with him for a few minutes then gently set him down instructing him to go help clean up the game because they were going home. Mikey sighed not happy about missing out on the game, but dutifully went to do what his dad asked.

Gibbs crooked his finger for Jakob to come to him. He hung his head as he walked toward him only looking up once he got in front of him.

"You've had quite a day," Gibbs commented.

Jakob could only nod. He wasn't sure how his dad had taken the news, for surely he knew. He was only glad for the moment that he didn't seem too angry.

"Get your things and say good-bye," Gibbs instructed and watched as Jakob went to get his backpack.

Having finished cleaning up Micah was back at his father's feet. Gibbs smiled again lifting him to bid his good-byes. Kate accepted a kiss as the little boy leaned from his father's arms. She brushed his hair back and wrinkled her nose at him causing him to laugh at her silliness.

Her eyes saddened as she watched Jakob approach to give her a hug and kiss. "Thanks for watching us," he told her.

"My pleasure," she told him bending down to hug him. Before she released her hug, she whispered in his ear, "It's going to be alright."

He nodded and hitched his backpack up on his shoulders.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked.

When he nodded Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder to turn him toward the door. "Thanks Kate," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He spoke softly so Micah wouldn't hear, "Of course it'll be alright."

She smiled not surprised he knew what she had told his son. She watched the three of them go out the door returning a wave that they gave. Knowing Little T was going to want a playmate she told Angie to keep on with her work as she went to entertain him until she was done.

When they arrived home Gibbs instructed Jakob to get started on the work he missed at school. He reviewed the letter, "Looks like they were finishing up chapter four in Spelling. Why don't you work on that while Mikey and I get dinner ready?"

Jakob nodded as he sat down by the living room table and pulled his books from his backpack. He sighed as he watched his father and brother enter the kitchen before he opened his book. Resting his head on his arm he began to fill in the answers.

Gibbs had learned a thing or two from Ziva when it came to cooking and had a stew almost ready in the crock pot. He started a pot of water on the stove to make some rice and then helped Mikey set the table.

The rice didn't take long to finish, so soon the three were sitting at the table eating. Throughout dinner Gibbs contemplated what he would say to his son and how best to handle the issue of the fight at school. He knew how his father would've reacted, but looking at his son already contrite he didn't perceive he'd make a habit of it.

Meanwhile Jake pushed his food around on his plate as he watched his father lost in thought. He knew he messed up, but hoped he could get his dad to talk about his mom. They hadn't mentioned her in a long time and he found he was missing her more and more.

Micah was quiet wondering why his brother looked sad. He tried his best to make him laugh, but got little more than a superficial smile.

All three helped with dinner clean up. Afterwards Gibbs had Jake return to work on more of his missed assignments while he gave Mikey a bath and dressed for bed.

He brought the three year old back down for a little more play time before bed. He split his time between playing on the floor and helping with the schoolwork.

He was almost relieved when it was time to put Mikey to bed. He read him a story that he didn't finish before he heard the soft snoring of his son. He kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

Taking a deep breath he descended the stairs and asked Jakob to put away his things so they could talk.

Jakob carefully arranged his papers and put them in his backpack. He joined his father on the sofa. He sat staring at his hands on his lap and waited for his father to start chastising him.

Gibbs pulled his son to his side. "Hey," he waited for Jake to look up at him. He saw the sadness that had been residing there all day and decided he had to find a way to help him release it. "What happened today?"

Jake shrugged. It was obvious what had happened; he'd lost his temper and started a fight. Knowing his dad wanted an answer he said, "Rob said Mom died because she didn't want to be with me any more."

Gibbs grimaced knowing how much those words would hurt. "Do you think that's true?" he asked.

"No," Jake shook his head.

"Then why?" Gibbs asked.

Jake wiped at a tear that fell down his cheek. "I miss her. We hardly ever talk about her and I don't remember her voice," he cried.

Gibbs slid Jake onto his lap and held him close letting him cry. How could he have forgotten what it was like to lose a mother and never speak about her?

He decided to share some of his past with his son. "Do you know my mother died when I was a boy? I was twelve, but I missed her very much. I was angry because she died. I couldn't be angry with her, so I blamed grandpa for letting her die."

"Was it his fault?" Jakob asked wondering how his Papa Jack could be responsible.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "But I was mad and he was there for me to take it out on. He'd never talk about her after she died and I think I felt the same as you do now. Only I was more angry than sad."

Jake nodded, "I was pretty angry at Rob."

Gibbs held back a laugh, "Yes, I imagine you were. But I think some of that is my fault."

Jakes eyes widened. The last thing he expected was his dad to take the blame for his actions.

Gibbs shook his head knowing what Jake was thinking, "Not for the fight, but your feelings that led to the fight. I think we should spend some time talking about your mom. We even have some home videos we can watch so we can hear her voice and never have to forget it."

"Micah should get to know her too. He never got to know how great a mom she was," Jakob added.

"You're right. How about on Sundays, after dinner, we take time to share our memories?" Gibbs suggested.

Jakob agreed. H was looking forward to Sunday night. He looked at a picture on the mantle of his mom smiling. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again.

"Now about the fight," Gibbs regained the boy's attention.

"I'm really sorry about that Daddy," he responded. "It won't happen again," he promised.

"You still broke the rules, both mine and the school's," the father regarded his son.

Jakob's shoulders sagged waiting for the hammer to fall. Gibbs looked up to the ceiling trying to find the right reprimand. "No television or video games, plus you get kitchen duty for the next week," he directed.

The young boy knew he'd gotten off lightly so didn't complain. His father lifted his chin with his finger to make eye contact. "If it happens again, I won't be so lenient." He pulled his son against his chest and hugged him.

"Now it's time for you to get ready for bed," he patted Jake's leg and released him.

After his bath his father joined him in his room to read him a story. Much like his brother he was asleep before the story finished. Gibbs watched him sleep for a short time glad to finally see him at peace. He brushed his hand over Jakob's head, whispered a good night and left to relax before he went to bed himself.

Sunday evening…

The dinner dishes done Jakob joined his father and brother in the living room where they had already set out a photo album and a home video. Before they opened the album Gibbs sat his boys on his lap. He opened his wallet and took out a photo he had tucked inside.

Jakob had a good idea who the pretty woman in the picture was but asked, "Is that your mom?"

Gibbs smiled, lightly tracing his finger over her face. "Yes. I thought it would be nice if one day I shared some things about your grandma with you. Today it'll just be this picture," he let each of them hold it and take their time looking at her image.

Jakob turned to his dad while Micah took his turn. "It's perfect for I Remember Mama Night," he smiled.

Gibbs smirked thinking that his son was picking up too much from his Godfather. For it was definitely a DiNozzo influence if he'd ever heard one and he'd heard plenty.

As he put the photo back in his wallet there was a knock at the door that preceded the man himself walking into the house. "Anybody home?" Tony greeted with a smile.

They boys ran to greet their uncle who was followed by the rest of his family. Angela gave Jakob a hug and tickled Mikey's belly as Kate carried in Little T who twisted in her arms to be put down to join his cousins.

Gibbs greeted Tony with a handshake and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Tony gave a glance toward his nephew before rubbing his hands together and responding, "Well I heard that you were having a night to remember Ziva and thought we could all enjoy it."

Gibbs gave a lopsided smile. "Sure why not. Pull up a seat."

Before they got settled another knock came announcing Tim and Abby who held their newest edition in her arms. All the kids ran to greet them. Abby knelt down on one knee to let each of them have access.

"Abby?" Gibbs questioned.

"What Gibbs? We couldn't leave him alone by himself tonight. He's just a puppy."

Having a soft spot not only for his forensic scientist, but also for animals he let it go. Silently he hoped there'd be no accidents to clean up.

Soon they were all joined by Jimmy and Breena who had brought along Ducky.

"Looks like we're all here," Jimmy stated the obvious.

"Well let's get started," Tony already had his spot by the living room table.

The night went well with more laughter than tears as they shared some of the earlier memories of a wife, friend, coworker and mother. As they watched the video there was silence as Gibbs had caught some footage of Ziva rocking Jakob to sleep singing the lullaby he had enjoyed so much.

Jakob had tears in his eyes, but a smile that belied any hint of the sadness. He looked at his dad before leaning into him. "I remember it now, Daddy."

Gibbs choked back his own tears. This is what they all needed.

As the night came to an end they all shared goodbyes and promises to get together again the following week. Gibbs got the boys to bed glad to see Jakob smile. He knew Micah would have questions, especially as he got older, but felt confident that they'd be able to talk about anything he'd want to know.

He returned to the living room to put things away. He looked on the mantle where family pictures were displayed. He regarded the one taken at Christmas time showing everyone around the tree, including Jack. He pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Hello," Jack answered.

"Hi Dad," Gibbs greeted not at all surprised the man was still awake despite being an earlier riser.

"How'd the night go?" he asked.

"Jakob talked to you, too."

"He was really excited about it," the older man said.

"It went well, Dad. I was calling to see if you'd like to join us next week," Gibbs invited.

"I'd love to. I'm sure I can get away for a few days even. I'd love to spend some time with my grandsons. And my son."

"I'd like that too, Dad," Gibbs paused.

Sensing his son had something else to say Jackson prodded, "What is it son?"

"I was wondering if you could bring some of the pictures of Mom with you. I'd like to show them to everyone," he answered.

"I'd like that. I even have some home video I had transferred to DVD I could bring along."

Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised that his father was farther ahead of him technologically but he was stunned over the news. "I'd like that. Thanks."

"It's been too long," Jack admitted. "I'll see you Friday night, if that's alright?"

"It's perfect Dad. See you then," Gibbs hung up lightly chuckling to himself. He was greatly anticipating the following week.

He looked once again at the picture on the mantle. He took out his wallet and removed the photo inside and gently leaned it against the frame. He smiled as he turned out the lights and made his way up to bed.


End file.
